The Phantom's Apprentice
by Starchild Potter
Summary: Takes place directly after the movie. Erik saves a young boy while escaping. In the process he develops a fatherly protection for him as he learns of the hell that the boy has been through. In the process the boy will also find love and a new family. My first ever non M rated story so bear with me please. A Meg/OC (Created character) story...
1. Escape

**The Phantom's Apprentice**

**Prologue**  
**Escape**

His lips still felt warm from where she had kissed him. He heard the crowd in the background clamoring. They had NOT found his secret exit. He saw daylight up ahead. He eventually came out of the tunnel. Fresh air assaulted his lungs but damn was it cold. He had forgotten to take his mask but he didnt care. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from the crowd as possible.

As he neared the alleway, he heard a few trashcans clatter as they were knocked over. The Phantom spun around to see a young man of around eighteen years of age, short dark hair all disheveled, he was clearly Asian, possibly Chinese. His shirt was torn revealing deep gashes and lacerations. The boy stumbled towards him, trying to keep his wounds covered to stop the bleeding.  
The Phantom slowly approached the boy as he approached him. As soon as they were within arms reach, the boy pitch forward, collapsing as the Phantom caught him. As soon as the boy was caught in the Phantom's arms, he lost consciousness. All other thought was abandoned. The Phantom knew he had to help this boy before he died. So lifting him up like a groom carrying his bride, the Phantom carried him back to his lair.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter One**  
**Awakening**

The Phantom quietly peeked into the abandoned lair. It was still in pristine order. He carried the boy over to a sofa and laid him down. The Phantom then took out some antiseptic and dabbed at the wounds. As soon as he was sure they were thouroughly cleaned, he took out a sutur kit and began sewing the more dangerous wounds up. As soon as the most threatening wounds were sewn up, The Phantom then dressed the rest of the wounds in gauze bandages.  
The Phantom then left the boy a plate of chicken, a bowl of porridge and some pears with a pitcher of water to wash it down. The boy had a golden heart shaped locket in his hands the Phantom placed it on the table next to the food. He then sat at his organ and caressed its ivory keys...  
The boy woke up, found his wounds all bound. He then smelt something. It smelt good and his stomach was growling heavily. The boy pounced on the food immediately and ate ravenously.  
"If you keep eating at that pace," a voice said, "You will more than likely choke to death."  
The boy stopped halfway through the porridge and looked up at who spoke to him. A man stood nearby dressed completely in elegant clothing with a flowing cloak. He was rather handsome, even with the white mask that covered half of his face. His dark hair brushed back.  
"Slow down, young one," said the man.  
The boy slowly ate his porridge. He didnt normally LIKE porridge but he was hungry enough to eat it, and to be honest, this porridge tasted better than most. He then nibbled the pears and gulped down the water. The boy laid back with a loud belch. The man frowned slightly at the boy for not excusing himself, but maybe he couldn't talk, but then again maybe he could.  
The boy looked like he had been through a terrible ordeal and he was not about to force boy then noticed his locket on the table, picked it up and held it to his cheek immediately. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The man kneeled down before the boy.  
"Why are you crying?" asked the man.  
The boy did not answer.  
"Are you able to talk?" asked The man.  
The boy nodded and tried to collect himself.  
"Do you need time?" asked The man.  
The boy nodded again.  
"All right," said the man.  
As the man walked away, he heard the boy speak.  
"Who are you?" asked the boy.  
The man turned to look at the boy.  
"Erik," he said.  
The boy continued to look at Erik and his mind did a complete Three-Sixty.  
"Opera Ghost," said the boy.  
Erik smirked.  
"One of many pet names," he said, "So...what happened to you?"  
"Mother took me to see Don Juan Triumphant," said the boy, "We enjoyed it until the chandelier fell, as soon as we got outside, purse snatcher tried to take mom's purse, when she refused, he stabbed her. When I tried to KILL him, he brutally beat and stabbed ME. If I ever find that bastard..."  
"A young man with a mind for revenge?" said Erik, "Or a young man grief stricken over the loss of his mother?"  
"A little of both," said the boy.  
"What is your name young man?" asked Erik.  
"Chang. Chang Leung," said the boy.  
"Are you Chinese?" asked Erik.  
"Part," said Chang, "Father was French. I never knew him."  
"I am sorry to hear that," said Erik.  
"Who was the woman you were singing with on the stage?" asked Chang.  
Erik's eyes looked a little emotional but he pushed it back.  
"Christine Daae," said Erik.  
"The daughter of that violinist?" asked Chang.  
Erik nodded.  
"Wonder if I will ever meet her?" asked Chang.  
"I doubt it," said Erik.  
Change seemed curious but something in his mind stopped him from asking. Erik sensed something in this boy.  
"You seem to have desire of some kind in you," said Erik, "Tell me..what was it that you wanted to be in the future?"  
"I wanted to be a singer," said Chang, "We could not afford lessons, too expensive, we were poor."  
"How were you able to see Don Juan then?" asked Erik.  
"Luck," said Chang, "Mother's boss at the factory enjoyed opera but his date was struck ill. I had met him before, a VERY generous man. He knew I shared his love for opera. He did not want to go alone. So he gave the tickets to me and mother. I thought we were in for a treat. But then disaster struck and then that oversize purse snatcher."  
Erik suddenly saw a small piece of hope.  
"What if I told you I could help you become a singer?" he asked.  
Chang looked up.  
"Do you mean that?" he asked.  
Erik smiled and nodded.  
"I do not make promises I can not keep young man," said Erik.  
Chang kneeled before Erik.  
"I pledge myself to you...Master," said Chang.  
Erik rolled his eyes.  
"Oh get up," he said, "I am an artist, not an emperor."  
Chang did as he was told then spoke.  
"When do we start?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow," said Erik, "Right now I am very tired. So until tomorrow."  
Chang nodded. With that it was settled, Erik now had an apprentice... 


	3. Master and Apprentice

**Chapter Two**  
**Master and Apprentice**

Erik woke up, instantly aware that Chang was already awake. As he got up and cleaned himself, he actually heard soft organ music coming from outside his bedroom. Normally he would punish ANYONE who dared touch his prized baby without his permission. Yet when he peeked out and saw Chang sitting at the organ apparently absorbed in the music, he found he could not be angry with him. He was playing exceptionally beautiful. Of ALL things he was playing "The Music of the Night".  
Erik got dressed then quietly sat down to listen. From what Erik coud see, the boy was acting just like he himself did whenever he played music. He was playing with his eyes closed, letting the music come to him, feeling it. Then all of a sudden his voice spoke out, a beautiful slightly high Tenor with faint falsetto.  
_**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.**_  
_**darkness stirs, and wakes imagination.**_  
_**silently the senses, abandon their defenses"**_  
Erik closed his eyes as he listened to the boy. He wanted to hear how this turned out.  
_**"slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor.**_  
_**grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.**_  
_**turn your face away, from the garish light of day.**_  
_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,**_  
_**and listen to the Music Of The Night"**_  
Erik smiled. Such finesse yet such power, the boy had talent that could be molded and shaped. It was raw but beautiful nonetheless.  
_"__**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams.**_  
_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.**_  
_**Close your eyes, let your Spirits start to soar,**_  
_**and you'll live as you've never lived before."**_  
"He sounds beautiful," Erik murmured to himself as he held the word "Soar" just as he perfectly as he did.  
_**"Softly, deftly music shall surround you.**_  
_**Feel it, hear it closing in around you.**_  
_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,**_  
_**in this darkness which you know you cannot fight.**_  
_**The darkness of the Music Of The Night."**_  
It was unusual for Erik to hear someone other than himself singing this, but he was glad for once to be the spectator himself. It was a new experience.  
_**"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world.**_  
_**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.**_  
_**Let your soul take you where you long to be.**_  
_**Only then, can you belong to me."**_  
Erik smiled. He had not even begun to teach this boy yet, and already he was becoming proud.  
_"__**Floating, falling sweet intoxication.**_  
_**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.**_  
_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**_  
_**to the power of the music that I write.**_  
_**The power of the Music of the Night."**_  
Erik conducted with his hand unseen as Chang played and sang. Erik was getting more and more impressed. As Chang hit a solo on the organ then hit the final verse.  
_"__**You alone can make my song take flight.**_  
_**Help me make the music of the night."**_  
As Chang finished, Erik let out some slow enthusiastic clapping.  
"Bravo," said Erik.  
Chang jumped in surprise letting out a sour note causing Erik to flinch.  
"Oh forgive me, I did not realize you were there," said Chang, "Come to think of it, I did not realize I woke you."  
Erik shook his head.  
"Never mind that," said Erik, "How did you manage to play this so perfectly?"  
Chang lowered his head slightly.  
"Mother taught me how to play piano," he said, "She was brilliant on the piano yet no one took her on. I always had an affinity to sing."  
A tear rolled down Chang's cheek as he thought of his mother. A small sob emitted from Chang.  
"I just wish she could see me now," he said.  
Erik walked over and kneeled down before him like a father to his son.  
"Your mother would be VERY proud of you," said Erik, "and she CAN see you. She watches you from beyond and lives on in your heart."  
Another sigh racked Chang. Erik had no experience consoling anyone. All he could think of to do was sit down beside Chang and place what he hoped was a conforting hand on Chang's shoulder.  
"There, there," he said.  
Chang buried his face into Erik's shoulder and continued to sob. Erik tensed a little at first, but then slowly placed a hand on the boy's back consolingly. Strange as it seemed, he barely knew this boy and already felt a paternal protectiveness over him. Sure he wasn't Erik's son, but there was something about this boy that Erik felt protective of.  
Once Chang composed himself he straightened and wiped away his tears.  
"I am sorry master," said Chang.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Erik, "You have every right to feel sad, I know what it is like losing a loved one."  
Chang composed himself completely then spoke.  
"Where do we start master?" he asked.  
Erik scoped out Chang's tattered attire.  
"First of all, let us get you cleaned up," said Erik, "Then we find you some more intact clothing."  
Chang nodded.  
"Yes master," he said...  
Chang sat in the warm water, his tattered garments disposed of. Erik had left him some clothes then left the boy to his privacy. Erik had shown him where he could sleep and the bathing area. Chang washed, careful not to disturb the stiches that still adorned his skin. Erik had mentioned he would have some "Dueling Scars" to boast of but that it wouldnt be too bad.  
He was not sure what the scent of the soap he was using was but the scent was pleasing. Erik had told him to call to him when he was finished. He climbed out of the water and dried himself, then he dressed. He wore a beautiful red velvet formal suit (Similar to Erik's Red Death costume.). As he walked out, he practically bowled into a middle aged woman in a black dress. Chang silently caught her to keep her from falling. The woman looked up at Chang.  
"Gracious me," said the woman, "Who are you?"  
Chang released her once she was straightened up.  
"I am Chang," he said, "And you?"  
"I am Madame Giry," she said.  
"State your business ma'am," said Chang.  
"Where is Erik?" asked Madame Giry.  
"Around," said Chang, then he called out, "Master."  
Madame Giry looked at him surprised.  
"Master?" she said.  
Erik walked in.  
"I see you are bathed and dressed very good," said Erik.  
Then he saw Madame Giry.  
"Well...I did not expect to see you here," he said, "What brings you here?"  
Madame Giry hesitated but then spoke.  
"I am surprised to see you still here," she said.  
"This is my home," said Erik, "Why would I not be?"  
"If that crowd had caught you..." said Madame Giry.  
Erik cut her off.  
"It would not have mattered then," said Erik, "But NOW, I have reason to go on."  
He gestured towards Chang.  
"I have found an apprentice," said Erik.  
"What about the people?" asked Madame Giry.  
"They came, they did not find," said Erik, "They have no reason to come back."  
Madame Giry sighed.  
"If you need anything," she said, "Please call me. I intend to have this place repaired and reopened."  
Erik nodded. With that, Madame Giry left.  
"Who was she?" asked Chang.  
"An old friend," said Erik, "Been a big help to me in the Past many times. Come, time for lessons."  
Chang nodded and followed his master, grabbing Erik's Red Death mask and putting it on as he followed Erik to the organ...

(A/N: Music of the Night belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and I believe is in the Public Domain according to what I read) 


	4. The Second Phantom-A Glimpse

**Chapter Three**  
**The Second Phantom/A Glimpse**

As it turned out; not only was Erik teaching him music, he was also teaching Chang ALL of his tricks and magics. Today he was teaching him how to sneak through the rafters. After awhile they finished.  
"As you can see," said Erik, "With time and practice, there's nothing to it."  
"This is actually kind of fun," said Chang.  
"Wait until we get to ventriloquism," said Erik.  
Chang's eyes lit up.  
"I can hardly wait," he said.  
Erik smiled. Chang looked down from the rafters, he could see the whole stage from there. The place was still very far from completely repaired as they were still working on it, but luckily the stage was still intact. As he watched though, a young woman walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a white button up blouse, tan form hugging trousers, and black boots. Her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon. He hadn't seen her face yet but somehow Chang was entranced. The woman looked around. She had a young fair complexion and brown eyes. She raised one of her legs then slowly swayed around for a bit doing ballet moves.  
Chang could not take his eyes off her.  
"Who is that?" he said to himself.  
"That is Meg Giry," said Erik, "She is Madame Giry's daughter."  
Chang looked up at Erik then back down at Meg as she continued to dance unaware that she was being watched.  
"She is beautiful," Chang murmured.  
"I am sure you will get your chance to meet her," said Erik, "But for now, let us head back."  
Chang stole one more glance at Meg as she danced then followed Erik back to the lair. They returned to the lair and Erik began coaching him with his singing. Chang was able to focus but it was difficult with Meg on his mind. Never before had Change seen such a beautiful woman. Come to think of it, never before had he felt this way. Meg was an Angel in his eyes. Eventually they finished.  
"Well," said Erik, "You are still singing beautifully, but your mind seems preoccupied."  
"Seen her once," said Chang, "and already I can not seem to stop thinking of her."  
Erik looked at Chang. He felt happy for him and yet at the same time a sad sense of familiarity.  
"Just like when I fell for Christine," he said.  
Chang looked at him.  
"You still love her," he said, "Do you not?"  
Erik looked up.  
"My heart will always belong to her," he said, "No one else."  
Chang placed a caring hand on Erik's shoulder. He had been living with him for a month now and already he was like a father to him. Erik placed a hand over Chang's  
"I hope you do not go through what I did Chang," he said.  
"No matter what happens," said Chang, "I will always have you."  
Erik smiled.  
"You are a good kid Chang," he said.  
Chang smiled also.  
"You have been good to me Erik," he said, "I owe you a lot."  
"You owe me nothing Chang," said Erik, "If I had not met you I would not have a friend. So I am thankful."  
Chang smiled then they continued the lesson...


	5. Christine Returns

**Chapter Four**  
**Christine Returns**

Chang was in the lair by himself today. Erik was out on an errand so Chang decided to take it easy and practice at his own pace. He had found Erik's Red Death mask. He was now wearing a mask just like his teacher. Chang was playing "The Point of No Return" on the violin. Suddenly he heard a sloshing sound. Erik must have finally returned. Chang eagerly walked to where the steps were.  
When he got there though, he did not find Erik. Instead, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a beautiful blue dress stood before him. Chang recognized her immediately.  
"Erik," she said as she walked up to him.  
She then realized the height difference when they came face to face.  
"You are not Erik," she said, "Who are you?"  
Chang looked at her.  
"Why do you seek Erik?" asked Chang.  
"That is for me to settle with him," said the woman, "Now please who are you?"  
Chang sighed.  
"I am Chang," he said, "I am his apprentice, Ms. Daae."  
Christine looked a little surprised.  
"You know who I am?" she asked.  
"Who does not?" asked Chang, "You are very well known."  
"I wish I could say I am flattered," said Christine, "But right now I am looking for Erik."  
"What are you doing here?" came a voice.  
Both Christine and Chang looked up to see Erik standing near the secret exit (The mirror he busted through in the previous tale.) looking none too pleased.  
"Erik thank God," she said.  
"What do you want Christine?" asked Erik, "Why are you here?"  
"Oh Erik it is awful," said Christine, "Raoul has become obsessed with finding you and killing you just because my thoughts lingered on you for a few seconds. Erik you must run away, he is after you."  
"First of all; I do not care if he is," said Erik, "and secondly he has no business coming here, but now you may have jeopardized that by running down here."  
"I can not go back Erik," said Christine, "I am afraid of him now. When I tried to tell him to let it go, he..."  
Erik wondered why she trailed of then noticed a bright pink patch on her cheek.  
"Oh my God," he said.  
Chang himself seemed to take pity when he saw her cheek.  
"What a monster," he snarled.  
Christine looked up at Chang.  
"So Erik took you under his wing?" she asked.  
Chang nodded.  
"That is very nice of him," said Christine.  
Chang smiled then looked over at Erik.  
"I do not like what that piece of trash did to her," said Chang, "Could she possibly stay with us for safety?"  
Erik looked at Chang then back at Christine.  
"All right," he said, "As long as this is NOT a trap, very well. Besides, I could use extra help. Chang needs someone to instruct him while I am away."  
Christine smiled.  
"I would be happy to help," she said.  
"Then it is settled," said Erik.  
Chang smiled then continued focusing on his violin play while Christine and Erik sat down to listen...


	6. Hatred For A Rich Kid

**Chapter Five**  
**Hatred For a Rich Kid**

The next day (The day after she showed up). Chang was practicing his music with Christine. Erik was once again away on another errand. Christine and Chang were practicing a simple hymn as part of a warmup.  
"All right Chang," said Christine, "Warmup went by perfectly. Now what shall we sing together?"  
Chang thought.  
"Well, I have sung damn near every song Erik has ever composed," said Chang, "I have written something on my own, but I am a little nervous to sing it."  
Christine looked at him.  
"I am curious," she said, "Please let me hear it."  
Chang nodded then picked up his violin and started playing and then his voice slowly chimed.  
"_**Sweet darling Angel, With hair like gold, **_  
_**eyes like jewels. Your beauty flawless.**_  
_**I seek you out, my heart pounding with power."**_  
Christine tilted her head amazed and curious.  
_**"I come before you, my hand reacheth out for you.**_  
_**To touch the fair skin along your beautious face.**_  
_**You are my very soul, never have I felt this before."**_  
Christine listened, it was beautiful. If she was not mistaken, Chang was in love with someone. He wrote this for someone he met, but who was it?  
_**"My need for you is endless, I long to be with you.**_  
_**My heart aches. Having suffered a terrble loss once before.**_  
_**When I see you, the pain subsides and turns to passion.**_  
_**You make me stronger as I think of you. You are all I want."**_  
Chang finished.  
"Oh my Chang," said Christine, "Deeply emotional."  
Chang nodded.  
"I never was good at expressing myself through speech," he said, "So I figured why not through song."  
Christine nodded.  
"A VERY clever strategy," she said, "But I am curious, who did you write this for that affects you this way?"  
Chang was about to answer when suddenly a rather unpleasent voice spoke.  
"I had a feeling you would be there," it said, "And it would seem your late night lover is here just as I had hoped."  
Chang and Christine looked up. Standing at the steps was a rather handsome man in a tuxedo, but he did not look friendly.  
"Raoul," said Christine, "How dare you show your face down here?"  
"How dare you run away from me?" snarled Raoul, "And back to THIS freak."  
Chang glowered.  
"_Back to THIS freak_?" repeated Chang, "I do not even know you schmuck."  
"Do not play innocent Opera Freak," said Raoul scathingly as he approached Chang, "She was afraid because I wanted to kill you and now here we are."  
Raoul drew his sword.  
"Pull out your weapon monster," he snarled.  
"This is absurd," said Chang, "You have the wrong man now please leave."  
"You expect me to believe that lie?" bellowed Raoul.  
He swung his sword, knocking Chang's mask off and knicking his cheek real good. Chang flinched holding one side of his face. Raoul's scowl turned into shock when he saw it was not the Opera Ghost behind the mask.  
"Oh...my...god," muttered Raoul, "I...I am...sorry, I did not realize..."  
Chang lashed out kicking the sword from Raoul's hand and then spun around landing a kick on Raoul's jaw. Raoul crumpled right against the railing. He righted himself then glared at Chang while spitting a little blood on the floor.  
"You have made a big mistake," he snarled.  
Chang glared daggers at Raoul.  
"YOU are the one who made the mistake," he snarled, "You attacked me unprovoked, I only retaliated. Now get out of here before I pick up that sword and run you through."  
Raoul looked at him, then at Christine.  
"This is far from over Christine," said Raoul, "I will find that monster and kill him, then I WILL marry you."  
"You will have to go through me first, slimeball," said Chang.  
Raoul glared at him one last time then turned on his heel and left. Chang sunk to the floor blood dripping from his cheek. Christine went to him immediately and pressed a clean cloth to his wound. As she did this a tear rolled down Chang's cheek. Christine looked surprised.  
"Did he hurt you that bad Chang," she asked, "Or is it _me_ who is hurting you?"  
"Neither," said Chang, "It is just, your touch reminds me of my mother."  
"Your mother?" asked Christine, "You only mentioned her once, what ever became of her?"  
"She's dead," said Chang.  
Christine looked surprised.  
"How?" she asked.  
Chang told her the same thing he told Erik.  
"Oh...my," said Christine, "I...I am so sorry for your loss Chang."  
Once he had finished the tears were flowing freely. Christine gently pulled Chang into her embrace and held him as he cried his eyes out.  
"It is gonna be all right Chang," said Christine, "You stiill have Erik and for what it is worth, you still have me."  
Chang let his tears subside.  
"Thank you Christine," he said, "I am sorry you had to see me like this."  
"Do not be sorry," said Christine as she looked over him with maternal protectiveness, "It is human to cry when you are sad. So do not be sorry."  
Chang nodded.  
"You have both been good to me," said Chang, "Thank you."  
"What has happened here?" came a voice.  
They both looked up to see Erik surveying the scene and disarray with concern.  
"Raoul showed up," said Christine, "Luckily you were not here when he was, but he mistook Chang for you."  
Erik looked over at Chang and saw the remains of the cut on his cheek.  
"Did he do that to you?" asked Erik with slight menace.  
"Yes," said Chang, "But I took care of him."  
Erik nodded in approval.  
"Hurt him?" he asked.  
"He bled from the mouth after I kicked him in retaliation," said Chang, "and I must say, for someone I have never met, I hate him burningly."  
Erik looked at him with a sort of fatherly protectiveness.  
"Very well," said Erik, "Just do not go seeking a fight."  
"Yes master," said Chang.  
Erik nodded with approval.  
"Come," said Christine, "It is about that time, I will make us some dinner."  
Chang smiled at the sound of that.  
"Home cooked meal," said Chang, "Well in a manner of speaking, have not had that in a while."  
"I never HAVE," said Erik.  
"Well," said Christine with a smile, "You will both experience this soon enough, now please go wash up while I prepare."  
Erik and Chang both smiled at her then headed to the washroom area to clean their hands...

(A/N: The lyrics in this chapter were written by me.)


	7. First Move In Action

**Chapter Six**  
**First Move in Action**

Chang woke up early in the morning. He peeked in to make sure Erik was still asleep, then gently readjusted the blanket over Christine who was asleep on the couch, and quietly snuck by. He made his way to the little boat and slowly rowed back to the stairway to the surface. He climbed up then began sneaking around like Erik taught him.  
Eventually he found what he was looking for. Meg was now staying in Christine's old room. Chang quietly and stealthily snuck into the room. Chang smiled as he looked at Meg sleeping peacefully. He quietly laid a rose on the little table beside her bed right next to the water pitcher, with an envelope containing a note.  
He then went over to the mirror found the mechanism that made it open, then slipped in and slid it shut. He watched as Meg slowly woke up. She reached over for some water but found a surprise. A single rose with a ribbon tied delicately around the stem (Unlike Erik who always used black ribbons, Chang had a fondness for white ribbons). She picked it up then a smile slowly formed. Could it be she had an admirer already? She brought the rose to her nose and inhaled the lovely scent deeply. She then picked up the note and read it.  
"**_To someone exceptionally beautiful:_**  
**_You make my spirit soar, you make my heart pound. You raise me_**  
**_high, you have such beauty. In time you will know me,_**  
**_But for now, bathe in the attention that your personal Angel Shall give to you._**  
**_Signed, Your Personal Angel._**"  
Meg smiled. Whoever wrote this was rather cute with their words. Chang smiled as he watched behind the mirror then used his ventriloquism learned by Erik to make it sound like he was in her head.  
"_Mignonne_," he whispered, "_Soon we will meet but for now, I will shower you with gifts_."  
Meg looked around trying to figure out where that came from. She found nothing. She was a little scared but at the same time amused and interested. Her friend Christine once spoke of an Angel though it turned out to be just a man. Could it be she had one too? Could it be there was someone here besides the opera ghost? She did not know but she was flattered at the gift. She cleaned up then dressed and headed for the ballet practice area. Chang smiled.  
"How do I get her to notice me?" asked Chang, "How do I approach her?"  
Chang headed back down to the lair. When he got back, Erik and Christine were waiting for him.  
"Where were you?" asked Christine, "You had us worried."  
"Nowhere important," said Chang.  
"Were you seen?" asked Erik.  
"No," said Chang  
"Please Chang," said Erik, "Where did you sneak off to?"  
"I was doing," said Chang, "What you did when you wanted to woo someone master."  
Erik and Christine looked at Chang surprised.  
"And just who was it you were trying to _woo_?" asked Christine.  
Chang hesitated.  
"It is all right to tell," said Erik.  
"Meg," said Chang.  
"Meg Giry?" said Christine.  
Chang nodded.  
"So THAT is who you wrote that song for?" said Christine.  
"Yes," said Chang, "You know her?"  
Christine smiled.  
"She is my friend," said Christine, "So it is her you love?"  
Chang nodded.  
"But I do not know how to approach her," he said.  
Christine smiled.  
"Sing to her," she said, "Dance with her. Show her beauty, that is what she likes."  
Chang nodded.  
"I will try," he said...


	8. The Second Move-Familiar Face

**Chapter Seven**  
**The Second Move/Familiar Face**

Chang snuck out again, this time at night. He took the same route he did last time, but this time it almost cost him. As he was prowling the halls, he heard footsteps. He immediately ducked in the shadows so as not to be detected. The wait was not long. A rather huge and musclebound man walked by. He was clearly German or at least German descent.  
He had short blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes and did not particularly look like the type to be messed with. He wore a security uniform. Apparently he was the nightwatchmen. Chang could not quite place it, but there was something familiar about this man. As the man rounded the next corner, Chang shook his head clear and pressed on to where Meg was staying. This time though, he snuck through the secret entrance that led to the interior behind the mirror.  
Meg sat at her desk writing in what appeared to be a journal. Chang opened the mirror a crack, not enough to notice but just enough for there to be a draft to dim the room. Meg gasped and looked around bewildered. Chang realized he had scared her so he sang softly to calm her.  
_"Beautiful Angel, So Lithe, So Graceful._  
_Please do not fear me my dear._  
_It is only me, your angel._  
_Coming once more to see you."_  
"Who are you?" Meg whispered to herself, "Where are you?"  
"Much closer than you think," Chang whispered back with his ventriloquism.  
Meg shuddered, she felt slight fear and yet at the same time, chills (The good kind).  
"I know what to do to snuff your fear," Chang said softly.  
Meg was curious, what was this so-called Angel up to? All of a sudden, his soft voice started to sing.  
_**"Hear my voice it sings for you.**_  
_**Hear my Heart, it beats for you.**_  
_**Feel my touch, it reaches for you."**_  
Immediately Meg closed her eyes, the music was entrancing to her. It seemed almost as if mist was enveloping the room. She looked and could vaguely see a silohuette in the mirror.  
_**"Beauty so fair, so exquisite.**_  
_**You are like that of an angel.**_  
_**Strong but gentle."**_  
It seemed to come right out of the mirror, it's cloak flowing like a shroud in the wind. It slowly approached until it was near her.  
_**"I can no longer ignore what I feel for you.**_  
_**Come to me. Be with me.**_  
_**Feel the love that I feel for you."**_  
A hand reached out and caressed her cheek where she sat. It was so soft and gentle. She could stay and memorize this feel forever. She was getting goosebumps.  
_**"My heart aches with passion,**_  
_**as I stand before you.**_  
_**I would fight for you, die for you."**_  
A single tear slipped down Meg's cheek as she opened her eyes to look at the figure, the music was beautiful, but she could still barely make out his features.  
_**"The strength of my love holds no bounds.**_  
_**Think of me as your knight, your protector.**_  
_**Nothing can stop my heart from pounding for you."**_  
Chang gently brushed her tear away and continued to sing for her. Nobody had ever done this for her before. It was the most endearing thing ever.  
_**"You are the angel that keeps me alive.**_  
_**You are the reason why exist.**_  
_**Come to me."**_  
Meg's heart was pounding, whoever this angel or man was, he was sweeping her off her feet. She had never felt this way before. She had to find out more of him.  
_**"I am yours if you want me.**_  
_**You are the only one my heart belongs to.**_  
_**Please do not shun me."**_  
Meg slowly smiled as she could see his eyes in the shadow, but that was all she could see at the moment, but it did not matter. She could stare into them her whole life. Endless pools of emotion, tenderness, most of all she could see love in those eyes as he brushed away more tears of joy.  
_**"I would never harm you.**_  
_**You are my salvation to my scarred heart.**_  
_**If you want me, take me, Im yours."**_  
He continued to sing, charming her, mesmerizing her. The song was very enchanting as her "Angel" serenaded her.  
_**"This soul will fly through the darkest of hells**_  
_**The greatest of perils...**_  
_**Just to be with you..."**_  
He finished his song to her. Meg continued to stare in his eyes which were the only visible part of his face in the shadow. The magic seemed to dissipate unnoticed.  
"Who are you?" said Meg, "Your voice, so beautiful."  
Chang smiled unseen in the shadows,  
"In due time you will know my dear Meg," he whispered.  
The bedside clock chimed in the crack of dawn.  
"It is time for me to go back," he whispered.  
Meg's face fell disappointed.  
"Why so soon?" she asked.  
"Do not worry my lady," he said, "You will see me again real soon."  
He was not sure what made him do it, but he leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his. It was a brief kiss but Meg did it back nonetheless.  
"Goodbye for now my lady," he whispered as he seemed to slowly disappear in thin air.  
Meg stood rooted to the center of her now empty room, her hands touching her lips. She could still feel him, she smiled as she touched her lips then headed to bed. Today was a day off from practice so she decided to take a nap...  
Chang smiled as he slowly made his way back to the lair, his lips still tingling. He was so wrapped up in what he just did that he nearly bowled into Erik.  
"Forgive me master," said Chang, "My mind was elsewhere."  
"Well," said Erik, "What caused this?"  
Christine sat in the background listening. Chang explained what had transpired. When they heard what happened, both smiled at him.  
"Chang," said Erik, "It would seem my magic I taught you has worked in your favor."  
Suddenly something popped in Chang's mind.  
"As I snuck to her room," said Chang, "I was almost caught but I hid. There was some big man prowling the halls. He looked like security."  
Christine looked at him.  
"Big man?" she asked, "Blonde?"  
"Yes," said Chang.  
"That is Klaus," said Christine, "He is head of security, and the nightwatchmen. He is from Germany."  
"There was something familiar of him," said Chang, "But I was not sure what?"  
"What is it?" asked Erik.  
"I do not know," said Chang, "Bad feeling I guess."  
Chang then headed to his room to lay down and purge his thoughts of the man and think of Meg.  
Christine looked at Erik.  
"Now not only am I worried about you," said Christine, I am worried of Chang too."  
Erik looked at her then hesitantly touched her cheek.  
"Do not worry," said Erik, "I will be fine, and so will Chang. Nobody is going to harm us."  
Christine stared at him then on impulse she leaned forward and kissed him. Erik looked into her eyes as she broke away surprised at what she did. Slowly Erik smiled at her. Christine smiled back as he slowly pulled her into his embrace and kissed her more passionately. Christine kissed back willingly and then she took his hand and they headed to his room...


	9. Past The Point Of No Return

**Chapter Eight**  
**Past The Point of No Return**

Chang had been visiting Meg at night for a few weeks at now. Tonight Chang decided it was time, time to reveal himself to her, the moment of truth. It was now or never to see if she would accept him for who he was. Erik and Christine were out somewhere. Chang knew they had reconciled so he left them to their own perogatives at the moment.  
He got into the boat and quietly made his way to the mirror passageway.  
Eventually he made it to the one way mirror. Meg was practicing in her room quietly with no music. Chang smiled and admired her graceful moves for a bit then sang out to her.  
_**"Come to me beautious Angel.**_  
_**Come see my world of wonders.**_  
_**Come to me Angel full of Grace**_  
_**Come see me for who I am."**_  
Immediately, Meg felt entranced but was aware of her senses. Mist seemed to fill the room once more. Immediately Chang seemed to come straight out of the mirror. Half his masked face revealed in the gloom, the other concealed in shadow. His hand reaching out to her. Meg smiled slowly as she took his hand and slowly led her down the passage lit by torches.  
They reached the little gondola boat. Chang helped her in, then climbed in himself. He pushed off the shore then began rowing. They travelled for what seemed like an eternity underneath the opera house. Eventually the reached a portcullis that lifted up followed by several magestic candelabras out of the water, the flames seeming unaffected by the water. They went through the portcullis, it closed behind them.  
They reached the shore. Chang climbed out and with a swoosh of his cloak, he had removed it then he turned around and held his hand out to Meg. She took his hand and he helped her out of the boat. They looked at each other for a bit then Meg finally spoke.  
"You were the one who kept visiting me?" asked Meg.  
Chang nodded.  
"Of all women," said Meg, "Why choose me?"  
"I have never seen such a beauty as yourself Meg," said Chang, "You are intoxicating."  
Meg was touched by his words.  
"Who are you?" asked Meg, "Apparently you are not the Opera Ghost."  
"I am Chang," he said.  
Meg's eyes showed a little surprise.  
"That missing boy in the newspaper," she said.  
Chang nodded. Meg reached up and removed his mask. Save for the gash scar on his right cheek from Raoul earlier, he was still handsome.  
"A lot of people think you did it," said Meg.  
"I did not kill her," he said, "I would never have hurt my mother. I did however escape death despite being stabbed and beaten by the perpetrator."  
Meg saw a single tear roll down Chang's cheek. Immediately she felt sympathy for this poor boy. She gently brushed it away.  
"If I ever find the man responsible," said Chang, "I will make sure he is punished."  
Meg looked at him with compassion. She placed a hand on his cheek. Chang closed his eyes as he leaned into it.  
"You are the first man who has ever entranced me like this," said Meg, "You have me enchanted."  
Chang smiled at her.  
"I noticed you use similar methods to the Opera Ghost," said Meg, "Are you connected to him?"  
"His apprentice," said Chang, "Both him and Christine have been tutoring me on music and other things."  
Meg looked surprised.  
"Christine is here too?" she asked.  
Chang nodded.  
"She and Erik have reconciled," said Chang, "Raoul turned out to be the monster. He is obsessed with killing Erik."  
He pointed to his scar.  
"THIS is an example of his obsession," Chang said, "Had it not been for my mask, he would have known I wasnt who he thought I was."  
Meg reached up and caressed his scar.  
"You poor thing," Meg said with compassion.  
Chang stared into her lovely brown eyes.  
"You are very beautiful," said Chang, "You know that?"  
Meg smiled at Chang as she looked back into his eyes. Chang started to sing to her once more.  
_**"**__**Your eyes are so bright:**_  
_**Like stars in the sky.**_  
_**Lips are so luscious:**_  
_**A huge temptation to kiss"**_  
Meg smiled as he continued.  
_**"My eyes only look at you.**_  
_**You are the lady I want.**_  
_**No other woman has what you have.**_  
_**Your kindness, your love, your purity."**_  
Chang gently laid a hand on her cheek, Meg closed her eyes and leaned into it.  
_**"Hear me sing to you.**_  
_**I do not lie.**_  
_**If my heart should stop beating.**_  
_**You alone hold the power to bring it back."**_  
Meg smiled and opened her eyes and listened to him sing.  
_**"I live for you.**_  
_**I fight for you.**_  
_**I die for you.**_  
_**My heart is yours to command."**_  
Meg was being charmed by him. She had never felt this before. It felt so beautiful.  
**"**_**Oh Meg, do you know how much you mean to me?**_  
_**You are my world, my universe.**_  
_**You are why I still stand strong.**_  
_**The power of love is an amazing thing..."**_  
Meg could not resist anymore. She leaned in fast and captured Chang in a passionate kiss. Chang put his arms around her and kissed back. All that seemed to matter now was the beautiful women whose lips were meshed with his. They broke contact and looked into each other's eyes once more. Meg smiled at him. Chang smiled back then intertwined his hand with hers and they headed towards his room...  
Erik and Christine had returned finally. When they came back, what yhey saw surprised and made them smile. Right in the middle of the room was Chang and Meg wrapped up in a passionate kiss. They felt so happy for the two of them. They watched as Chang and Meg broke contact, smiled at each other then headed towards his room.  
"He did it," said Erik, "He managed to woo her."  
Christine smiled.  
"Meg had always fantasized about finding the perfect suitor," she said, "Maybe she has found him."  
Erik smiled at Christine.  
"Strange as it may seem," said Erik, "He's only been here a few months and yet he already feels like a son to me."  
"I feel the same way," said Christine.  
Erik and Christine smiled then decided to go to another room so as not to disturb Meg and Chang for the time being...

(A/N: Orginal Lyrics by me)


	10. Love-Mother Dearest-Erik's Offer

**Chapter Nine**  
**Love/Mother Dearest/Erik's Offer**

Meg looked down into Chang's eyes. She could stare into those eyes all night. Chang smiled at her adoringly. Meg smiled back then laid her head over his chest. Chang held her, his hand gently stroking her fine hair.  
"Your hands feel so warm," whispered Meg as she snuggled up to him.  
Chang smiled and held her.  
"You brought this warmth to my heart," said Chang.  
Meg looked up at Chang. Chang looked at her and she saw nothing, but love in those eyes. Meg reached up and kissed him. Chang kissed her back then held her.  
"Oh Meg," said Chang, "I have imagined moments like this. Laying in your warm embrace. Now here it is, a reality."  
Meg smiled.  
"You sure have beautiful words Chang," said Meg.  
She lifted her head up to look into his eyes.  
"What do you feel towards me?" she asked.  
"I love you," said Chang.  
Meg smiled and kissed him.  
"Shall we get up and head back to the main room?" asked Meg.  
Chang smiled.  
"If you want," he said.  
Meg smiled then got up and dressed in a purple silk bathrobe. Chang followed suit and grabbed his black one. Then they headed out holding hands. When they entered the sitting room, not only was Erik and Christine there, but Madame Giry.  
They looked up as the couple walked in.  
"So there you are?" said Madame Giry, "I was worried about you."  
"I am fine mother," said Meg  
Madame Giry then noticed their intertwined hands.  
"You have found a suitor," she said, "Just like you wanted."  
Meg smiled then looked at Chang.  
"I will take good care of her," said Chang, "I promise."  
Madame Giry smiled.  
"Welcome to the family," said Madame Giry.  
Chang smiled.  
"Chang," said Erik.  
Chang looked at him.  
"Yes Master?" he asked.  
"Christine and I have been talking," said Erik, "and well...you are like family to us...like a son."  
Chang nodded.  
"So we wanted to know," said Erik, "Would you object to us taking you in as our own?"  
"As long as I am still allowed to carry on my birth roots too," said Chang.  
Erik nodded.  
"Of course...my son," said Erik.  
Chang smiled and hugged them both.  
"Welcome to our family," said Christine, "Dear son."  
Chang smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Meg smiled also and rested her head on his shoulder...


	11. Raoul Strikes Again

**Chapter Ten**  
**Raoul Strikes Again**

Chang felt the happiest he hadn't felt in ages. He and Meg were officially together, and they very well coludn't so much as avoid eye contact, he had been taken in by Christine and Erik, and had now been with them several months. He comtinued his musical studies with the help of Christine and Erik. Meg chipped in as well by teaching him how to dance. He felt complete. He had not forgotten his mother, he still had his fond memories of her.  
Today Meg was doing a practice waltz with Chang, while Christine looked on proudly. Erik himself was there looking proudly on his disciple as he continued browsing through records to play on the grammaphone. He loved watching his apprentice sing and play and he enjoyed watching him dance too. He was very impressive to behold and a good reason to be proud.  
Everything seemed so perfect that it seemed nothing could mess it up, they had even forgotten about that nasty rich kid until a menacing voice rang out.  
"AHA!" it said, "NOW I got you!"  
They all looked up to see Raoul at the top of the stairs, his rapier drawn. Chang stopped dancing with Meg and gently pushed her behind him with intent of protection.  
"Raoul," said Christine, "Go away."  
"Not this time my dear fiancee," said Raoul.  
"She is not yours anymore Vicomte," said Erik, "She chose, I did not make hrt, now leave us."  
Raoul ignored what Erik said and advanced.  
"Now I will kill you like I should have in that cemetary," he said.  
In a flash of speed and adrenaline, Chang was standing in front of Raoul protecting Erik, his cutlass drawn.  
"Ah, hello my boy," said Raoul, "Hope I did not hurt you too bad."  
"Do not worry," said Chang, "You did not. But I will to you if you do not leave here."  
Raoul shook his head.  
"This is not your fight," said Raoul, "Please stand aside."  
"I will not let you harm my father," said Chang.  
Raoul looked at him aghast.  
"Your father?" he said, "Such cock and bull propoganda, he is not your father."  
"On the contrary," said Chang, "He and Christine have taken me in, so whatever fight you have with Erik is also MINE."  
Meg watched on worried for Chang's safety.  
Raoul sighed.  
"Then you leave me no choice," he said.  
Raoul lunged forward attacking, Chang neatly parried and dodged. They fenced and slashed and jabbed. It was a nasty fight. At one point Raoul caught Chang off guard and slashed him across the chest. Chang flinched, looked down at his bleeding chest then glowered and came at Raoul with all his might and fury. Slashing and swinging wildly.  
Raoul could barely hold a candle as his younger adversary came at him with this newfound strength. At one point he cut Raoul's arm, causing him to drop his weapon with a yell. As he scrambled to grab his sword, Chang rushed forward and kicked it away then raised his sword for the final blow.  
"NO!" cried a voice.  
Chang turned to look at the voice with his foot pinning down Raoul by the chest. Meg looked at Chang with slight fear.  
"No Chang," said Meg, "Not like this, you are better than that."  
Chang then looked over at Christine who was nodding in agreement, then to Erik who was watching quietly but his eyes clearly said 'Do not do it.' Then finally down at Raoul pinned underneath his foot, looking weak, pathetic, and defeated and slightly afraid. Chang unpinned him.  
"Get out," he said, "Never come back."  
Raoul slowly crawled away and began to reach for his sword, Chang struck the stone floor with his sword hard causing sparks to fly with a clang, mere inches from Raoul's hand causing him to recoil.  
"Leave it," Chang said, "Get out of here."  
Raoul got up holding his bleeding arm, cast one more despairing look at Christine, then left. Chang holstered his weapon then collapsed to his knees feeling sick after the adrenaline subsided. He was trying to catch his breath.  
Meg walked to him, kneeled and held his head against her chest where her heart was.  
"It will be all right," she said.  
Chang closed his eyes as he put his arms around her. Christine herself kneeled down to Chang also and started rubbing Chang's back with a maternal feel to it. Even Erik chipped in and got Chang some water to help calm him.  
"You did well my son," he said, "You are a much more better man than I am."  
"I could have killed him," Chang said with horror.  
"No, Chang," said Meg, "Do not dwell on it."  
"You showed that you are a better man," said Christine, "I am proud of you son."  
Chang relaxed and then spent the rest of the day with his head in Meg's lap, while she ran her hand through his hair. Staying close together like a real family would...


	12. Christine's Revelation-A Shocker

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Christine's Revelation/Shocking Realization**

Chang and Meg were talking to Erik. It had been several months since they last saw Raoul. They did not miss him, but at this moment Christine was feeling sick and getting all these unusual cravings. Erik was not sure what to do, he was very concerned. After another bit of being sick, Christine came out looking pale and weak. Erik helped her to sit down while Chang got her some water.  
"You have not been well for a while now," said Erik, "What is happening my love?"  
Christine's outfit was rather baggy, like she was hiding something.  
"I have made a surprise discovery," said Christine, "But I am a little nervous revealing it."  
Change, Erik, and Meg encouraged her. Christine lifted up her shirt a little showing just her belly. Lo and Behold it was bulging.  
"I am pregnant Erik," said Christine, "and I know you are the father, because I was never intimate with Raoul."  
Erik smiled and placed his hand on her belly.  
"So I am going to be a big brother?" asked Chang.  
Christine nodded. Chang smiled huge and hugged Christine.  
"Congratulations," said Meg.  
Erik smiled again.  
"I...am a father," he said happily.  
Christine smiled and kissed him.  
"I love you all," she said...  
A few hours after that good news. Chang had been reading the newspaper. There have been several spates of purse snatching and assaults, one or two resulted in death. Chang knew it was the same man that killed his mother, but he was not sure who it was. Chang did some thinking then his mind flicked to the nightwatchmen. Chang began getting dressed. Meg came in to see him getting ready to go.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"More purse snatchings on the newspaper," said Chang, "I have a hunch who it is, but I must be sure."  
Meg looked scared and put her arms around him.  
"Oh Chang," she said, "Please be careful."  
Chang kissed her.  
"Just going to investigate for now," said Chang, "I will be back my love."  
"I love you," she said.  
Chang smiled.  
"and I love you," he said.  
With a sweep of his cloak, he was gone. Rather than take the slow route (The boat), Chang decided to take the stairs instead which led to the dressing room. He reached the hall in ten minutes and came through the mirror. Once out of the room, he waited in the shadows on a piece of Klaus's route. After a half hour, sure enough, Klaus walked by. Chang quietly and stealthily followed in the shadows. Klaus looked over his shoulder a few times, he had a weird feeling, but dismissed it.  
"I like I am being vatched," he mumbled, "Zat is impossible. Klaus you are jumping at shadows, knock it off."  
Chang continued to follow until Klaus entered the door to his quarters. Chang quietly peeked into the keyhole. He watched as Klaus withdrew something from inside his coat. It looked like a black high price purse. He opened it and dumped the contents on the desk. Jewels and coins tumbled out. He counted the coins, then looked at the jewels.  
"Pays more zan my job as zhe vatchmen," he mumbled. He hid his loot under his bed, then began heading to the door. Chang ducked in the shadows immediately. Klaus peeked out, then closed the door and left for his route once more.  
Chang snuck into the room once he was gone and reached under the bed. He pulled out a cashbox and opened it. He rooted around and found two things that shocked him. In there was a silver ring with a sapphire (the only gift his mother got from his father), and the silver cross necklace that he had bought his mother for mother's day after years of scrounging loose change. Chang felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart then a bit of rage.  
"So..." he said, "this Klaus is the son of a bitch who murdered my mother. Next chance I will kill him.  
Chang then quickly wrote a note in blood red ink.  
_**'**__**I know who you are scum. If you are so much as half the man you think you are, face me on the roof of the opera house tomorrow at midnight. You thought you killed me, but you are dead wrong. Come midnight tomorrow, you are mine'**_  
Chang finished then left the note on the desk with the cashbox. A few hours after Chang left, Klaus came back to see his door opened and the light still on. When he walked in, he turned white immediately. On his desk was the cashbox, opened and seeming like it was rummaged through. He found the note and read it. His eyes were as wide as saucer plates, somebody knew who he was and this was not good...


	13. Meg's Revelation-A Battle To The Death

**Chapter Twelve**  
**Meg's Revelation/Battle to the Death**

Chang was preparing for his fight. Meg watched with a combination of sadness and worry.  
"Are you sure you will not change your mind?" said Meg.  
"The man has to answer for his crimes," said Chang.  
"Why can you not let the police handle it?" asked Meg.  
"Evidence," said Chang, "Besides that, if he was caught he would simply be imprisoned forever. That is way too merciful in my opinion."  
Meg nodded and kissed him gently.  
"Come back to me alive my love," she said.  
Chang smiled.  
"Four reasons for me to live darling," said Chang, "Erik, Christine, My sibling, and you."  
"Five," said Meg.  
Chang looked a little surprised.  
"Pardon?" he asked.  
Meg gently took his hand and pressed it to her belly. Chang could feel movement. He looked at Meg surprised. She smiled.  
"I am pregnant Chang," she said, "You are the father."  
Chang smiled and kissed her.  
"I will come back," he said.  
With that said, he left...  
Chang had made his way to the roof. He kept hidden in the shadows. Klaus was  
roaming around, visibly shaken, looking around nervously. Chang smirked and decided to mess with him a bit. He put his ventriloquism to use.  
"So you came," his voice seem to reverberate from the air, "Just as I had hoped."  
"I am not afraid of you," Klaus rapsed.  
"Oh do not lie," said Chang, "You are deathly afraid, for I know who you are...murderer."  
"Show yourzelf," said Klaus with false bravery.  
"What?" said Chang, "You do not like my voice."  
"I vant to settle zis now," said Klaus.  
"Very well," said Chang.  
He seemed to materialize from the shadows. Klaus jumped in fear.  
"Zhe Opera Ghost?" said Klaus.  
Chang smirked.  
"You could say that I am _a_ ghost," said Chang, "A ghost from your PAST."  
Chang removed his mask revealing himself. Klaus's eyes widened.  
"YOU!" he yelled.  
Chang smirked.  
"Me," he said.  
"But you are daid," he said, "I killed you."  
"No," said Chang, "I am alive, you killed my mother. Now I am gonna kill you."  
Klaus looked scared. Chang pulled out his cutlass.  
"Draw your weapon coward," he drawled.  
Klaus did as he was told. He drew a rapier and came at Chang with surprising speed. Chang barely dodged catching a scratch on the cheek. Chang wiped away the blood as Klaus came at them. This time Chang blocked and swung catching him in the face.  
Klaus growled in pain as he held his face then came at Chang once more. Chang started using his wild attacks against him. Chang was wearing him out. Chang then came at Klaus with his OWN attacks. Klaus could barely defend. Eventually Chang got him in the arm and knocked him over. Chang then kicked the sword away and held his sword pointed at Klaus's throat. Chang then lowered his sword.  
"Sparing me?" he snarled.  
Chang looked at him.  
"You are beaten," said Chang, "I will be no better man than you if I kill you. But I will not let you get away with it. The police will deal with you."  
Chang began to walk away towards the door. Klaus thought he had the drop on him that time. While Chang's back was turned, Klaus tried to run and jump at him with a tackle, but Chang heard him and quickly reacted. he ducked underneath him as Klaus flew over the edge of the roof screaming as he fell to his death. Chang watched as Klaus tumbled out of sight.  
"Fool," he muttered.  
With that said, Chang left with both his sword and Klaus's...


	14. Family

**Epilogue**  
**Family**

The news had reported that a man had fallen off the roof of the opera house. Apparently suicide. He was identified as Klaus von Burgenstein. That was a year ago. Erik and Christine stood nearby decorating a tree. Nearby a little baby boy played with a stuffed doll. Christine had given birth to a healthy baby that they named Gustave. Erik was proud that the baby did not share his deformity. Though he would not have cared if he did. Plus the baby was named after Christine's father.  
Nearby Chang was hanging mistletoe and other stuff while Meg sat nearby, watching fondly while feeding a baby in HER arms. She had given birth to a baby boy herself. They named him Francois. He himself was a healthy baby. He already seemed to have a fondness for music as he always closed his eyes and slept to it. Christine was sporting a beautiful turquoise on her ring finger. She seemed proud of it. A few months after Gustave's birth Erik had proposed to her. Christine accepted with a huge smile.  
Chang himself had not proposed to Meg yet, but she knew it would be coming in time. Either way Meg was happy to be with him. She loved him. Christmas was coming, and was to be their first as a family. Chang had not forgotten his birth mother, in fact he still visited her grave to let her know he was ok and that he still loved her. As for Raoul. He disappeared. He went on a cruise on his luxury yacht, and never came back. The wreck of his boat was found beached on the shores of Bermuda, weather worn, and wrecked, but Raoul himself was never found. To this day, that remains a mystery. And for Chang's mother herself, he remained anonymous and paid to have her entombed in the cemetary right next to where Christine's father was interred.  
Now, Chang and his new family live happily together, free of all the crap of the world...

**THE**  
** END!**


End file.
